A Bleeding Heart
by Darks00
Summary: Jen loves Jude, so she dicides to tell him in a note...but when it by accident Jonsey gets it, Jonsey thinks Jen loves him...Jen doesn't want to hurt Jonsey, so she's going on with it. But how long will this last?
1. Just a Mistake

A Bleeding Heart

Chapter 1: Just a Mistake

(a/n: hey everyone! Ok, in the middle is a poem I wrote for this fan fic...hope you like it!)

Jens point of view:

You can do it, Jen Masterson, I told myself. I took a deep breathe, as I snook the letter into Judes backpack, and ran.

_**Do you know how much I love you?**_

**_Do you know how much I care about you?_**

**_who wouldn't after what we've been through_**

**_This must be true_**

Judes backpack was right in front of the Lemon Stand. The gang started to come. God, I was sooo nearvous!

**_we've been friends for so long_**

**_Now it's time to express my feelings_**

**_I loved you all along_**

**_I want you to be my boyfriend is what I'm meaning_**

Jonsey picked up Judes back pack, and picked up the poem/note in the backpack...oh crap, I didn't put it in Judes backpack...I put it in Jonseys! Now Jonseys going to think I like him!

**_I never thought my love was right in front of me_**

**_Someone as sweet as you_**

**_I was blind to see_**

**_How much I need you, this must be true_**

Jonsey then read the note outloud...(a/n: The note is the poem you're reading) Oh crap, I yelled in my mind. Why didn't I put, "To Jude" or something! And then, it happened...Jonsey read my name outloud. CRAP!

**_I would die just for you_**

**_I would die just to see you smile_**

**_You were there when I was blue_**

**_Just to see you, I'd run that extra mile_**

The gang bursted out laughing, as I hid my face in my hands.

"Were is Jen?" Jonsey said. "Wow, I got a hot date!'

NO! I don't love Jonsey, I love Jude!

**_Nothing will change how I feel about you_**

**_Just not telling you this is tearing me apart_**

**_For I love you, I truely do_**

**_I'm giving you my heart_**

I quickly ran out, pretending I didn't hear I thing. Jonsey right away ran up to me, and gave me a hug.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. "I got your note. I know, I love you, too."

I blushed. Oh, no...I couldn't break Jonseys heart and tell him that note was meant for Jude...but what was I going to do?

**_For I trust you with it_**

**_For I love you_**

**_my love will never quit_**

**_I love everything you do_**

**_For I love you_**

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	2. This is how a Heart breaks

Chapter 2:This is how a heart breaks

Jens point of view:

I gave a nearvous laugh, as Jonsey finally let go of me. I looked at everyone. They were just confused as I were.

Nikki was trying not to laugh, Caitlin just gave a shy smile, Wyatt played with his fingers, as Jude looked down.

Jude...I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

I layed my head down, as Jonsey hugged Jen. I could tell Jen was looking at me. Uh...oh no, don't want her to think something was wrong...I looked up.

"I have to use the washroom!" I cried, running.

"What's up with him?" asked Caitlin, as we all shrugged.

"I'll go check," Wyatt said, getting up.

Wyatt came to the washroom right after I did. He came beside me. I was leaning against the washroom counter.

"I know what's wrong, Jude," He said.

"What?" I asked him, trying not to cry.

"you love Jen," Wyatt said.

"NO!" I shouted...maybe I did it a little too fast.

Wyatt smirked, and gaved a sympathy laugh. "you're terrible at lying!"

"Ok, so maybe I do like her more then a friend," I said. "how do I get her to notice me?"

"Hmmm..." Wyatt said, thinking. "She usally looks at you when you do something stupid..."

"SOmething stupid..." I muttered under my breathe, as I smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

Jonsey and I sat down, as he grabbed my hand. I felt like dying. Do you know how it feels like to hold a hand of someone you don't love?

"I'm so happy for you two!" cried out Caitlin.

"Yeah, I'm so happy I think I might be sick," replied Nikki.

"Hey!" Jonsey cried out to Nikki. "We used to date, but you dumped me. You had your chance!"

Wyatt came back, as he took his usual seat.

"Where's Jude?" Nikki asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know," Wyatt said. "He was with me a minute ago, then he ran off."

Then, we heard Judes voice yell, "Attention, Dudes and Dudettes!"

We all gasp, to see Jude ontop of the esalator with his skateboard. This isn't un usual for Jude, but this time it was different. He made a ramp at the end of the esalator.

"I wetted the esalator with veggable oil," yelled Jude. "And made a ramp. I am now going to skateboard on it!"

"JUDE!" everyone yelled at the same time.

But it was too late. Off Jude went. He was having troubles keeping his balance. Then, he made it too the ramp, as he went flying into the main water fountain, as he hit his head on the statue of the middle. Then, Jude closed his eyes.

"JUDE!" Everyone yelled again.

We all quickly ran to his aid, but Ron the rent a cop beat us to him.

"IDIOT!" he muttered under his breathe. "Someone get the mall nurse!"

The mall nurse did come soon after that. Jonsey and Wyatt carried Jude to the nurses first aid station.

Oh, Jude, why did you do this...I cried out inside my head.

The first thing the nurse did was feel his pulse.

"He's alive," she said.

Then, she took a bucket of what looked like water with ice cubes in it, and threw it on Judes face.

Jude screamed and jumped up, as everyone laughed. He coughed up some water, and moaned.

"Jude, what do you think you were doing?" cried out Nikki.

Jude didn't answer. He just played with his fingers. "having fun,"

We all were dumb strucked. Even Jude wasn't this stupid...oh, right...maybe he is.

"You okay, Jude?" I said.

I was still nearvous, for Jonsey still didn't let go of my hand.

"Yeah, I guess," He muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"DUDE!" Jonsey cried out, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"He almost killed himself!" Caitlin cried out.

"Yeah, but it was still awesome," Jonsey said, shrugging.

Jude got off the stretcher, as we all went back to the lemon.

"Hey, Jen," Jonsey said to me.

I looked at him.

"Want to go to a movie tonight?" He said. "There's supposed to be this awesome movie tonight called "Midnight love." It's a romance comedy."

NO! I yelled in my head. But I didn't want to hurt Jonseys feelings. "Sure," I said.

Jude moaned.

"What's wrong, Jude?" Nikki asked.

"I don't feel too well," He said, holding his stomache.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

oh, my heart just broke in half just then.

"Do you want to go back to the nurse?" Caitlin asked me.

"No, I'll be fine," I told them.

No I wouldn't, I told myself. I could never win someone like Jen.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	3. Your Secret Admirer

Ok, before I start the next chapter, I want to apologize for my late update. Someone out there hates me...they reported me two times! All I did was did two stories about jokes, and apparently, that not a story...ANYWAYS, sorry again...

CHAPTER 3: Your Secret Admirer

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

"Well guys, I gotta go," said Caitlin. "There's this good sale at this one place I like to shop. See ya."

"Well, we better go too, Come on, Jen," cried out Jonsey, "The movie starts at three...that's only a half an hour!'

"COMING!" cried out Jen, standing up.

I watched Jen get up. Man, she was beautiful. She had these lovely blue eyes that glitters when you look at her, and her hair that just shines. I sighed, as Caitlin,Jonsey and Jen left. Then, I banged my head on the table.

"OUCH!" cried out nikki. "You ok, Jude?"

"I'm fine..." I muttered under my breathe, not daring to look up.

"Look, Wyatt told us about your situation,"Nikki said.

"WYATT!" I cried out, lifting my head up.

"WAIT!" cried out Wyatt. "We're gonna help you."

"Really?" I said.

"Yep," Wyatt said, looking less guilty.

"Thanks, guys," I said.

I smiled, which was the first smile I had today.

"What's the plan?" I asked them.

"Well, first," Nikki said, "you gotta let Jen how you feel,"

"But I can't!" I cried out. "She's dating Jonsey!"

"I mean, like a secret admire, you idiot!" snapped Nikki. "give her notes, flowers, stuff like that."

"ohhhhhh..." I said, rubbing my chin. "This might work..."

I quickly grabbed a pen and a paper, as I started to right:

Dear my Secret Admirer,

The days seem long without seeing you. My heart bleeds for not having you. I love you, is what I'm trying to say. Will you please be mine?

Love,

Your secret admirer.

Nikkis eyes got big when she read the note.

"Wow, that's actually pretty sweet, Jude," she said.

"Now, I just need to buy flowers." I said.

"Well, I need to get to work," Nikki said.

"Same here," Wyatt said, as Nikki and Wyatt left.

I bought the flowers, as I noticed Stanley was outside the shop. Stanley was the kid I babysat at Stick-its. Maybe he could help me out...

"Hey, little dude," I cried out.

I looked at me, like I was a ghost.

"Listen," I said, if you give these flowers and this note to this girl, I will give you five bucks,"

His eyes got big, looking at the five dollar bill in my hands.

"Sure," he said. "What girl?"

I pointed to Jen, who was standing with Jonsey right at the place to buy the movie tickets. Stanley laughed, as he quickly ran to give Jen the note and flowers I gave him.

But, what I didn't notice, was Caitlin was shopping at the next store. He came right out, her hands full of shopping bags. Stanley went up to Caitlin, and Stanley gave Caitlin the notes and flowers.

NO! I shouted in my head. Not Caitlin! He gave it to the wrong girl! Caitlin smiled, as she sniffed the flowers. Her eyes got big when she red the note. Stanley left, saticefied. Then, caitlin looked at me, and smiled. She ran up to me, and gave me a hug.

"JUDE!" she cried out. "I never knew you liked me! I know you're my secret admirer, why else would you be watching?"

"Yeah..." I said, giving a nearvous laugh.

I couldn't hurt Caitlin...but I love Jen...what is a guy to do?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	4. The End

Chapter 4: THE END

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

I sighed in discomfort. Jonsey had his arm around me, at the movie theatres. The movie FINALLY ened. Jonsey still continued to hold my hand, as we walked back to the lemon to meet the rest of the gang.

Caitlin, Jude, Nikki and Wyatt were there, as I saw Caitlin sqeal with delight.

"Woah what are you so happy about?" Jonsey asked her.

"Jude and I are going out!" She screamed out with happiness.

I felt a cold thing going down my spine. What? My crush was going out with another girl?

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed.

Everyones eyes got big by my sudden out burst.

"YOU!" I shouted, looking at Jonsey, point my finger at him. "I don't like you! I never did! That note wasn't meant for you!"

Jonsey gulped. "You...don't like me?"

"NO!" I shouted. "And I never did!"

"..Then who do you like, Jen?" Caitlin asked me.

I didn't said a word, I just pointed at Jude. Everyone gasped.

"You like Jude?" Caitlin asked. "but we're going out!"

"NO!" Jude shouted out, smiling. "That note I wrote was meant for Jen. I love Jen. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings, Caitlin."

I gave a laugh. "That's what happened to me, Jude!" I cried out. "That note I wrote was meant for you!"

Everyone laughed.

"Wow that is wierd!" cried out Wyatt.

"Jen, can I speak to you alone?" Jude asked me.

"Yes." I said.

We both went to the corner of the mall, at the water fountain.

WYATTS POINT OF VIEW:

"Well, I guess our plan messed up, huh, Nikki?" I said, laughing.

"Yeah," she said, also laughing.

"Wyatt, I need to tell you something," I said, as I pulled on his shirt to get him up, and pulled him over to the side.

JONSEYS POINT OF VIEW:

Caitlin and me were the only ones left at the lemon. We both sighed at the same time.

"I guess I'll never find my dream guy.." Caitlin said, sighing.

"WHAT?" I cried out. "Who wouldn't like you? You are beautiful!"

"Aww do you mean that?" Caitlin asked.

I shook me head yes. Caitlin laughed, as she sqeeked and gave me a hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH WYATT AND NIKKI:

NIKKI'S POINT OF VIEW:

"What do you need to tell me?" Wyatt asked me.

I said nothing. I just went up to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, as he gave me a hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH JEN AND JUDE:

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

I gave Jen a big hug, as she hugged me back.

"Wow, crazy adventure, huh?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, giving a short laugh. "I love you, Jude"

"I love you, too." I told Jen.

We both got close, as we shared our first kiss...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love makes us blind. You must remember that you can't make everyone happy. What would of happened if Jen never told the truth that she liked Jude? and as the saying goes...

The lived happily ever after.

THE END

Darkness' Kid


End file.
